


思念

by Alotus417



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Half-Sibling Incest, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alotus417/pseuds/Alotus417
Summary: 现代AU，是abo爽文，PWP警告。
Relationships: Yasuo/Yone (League of Legends)
Kudos: 23





	思念

“最近弟弟严重不足，要死了，想吸。”  
永恩烦躁地把手机摔在床头柜上，把脸埋进了枕头里，闷闷地深吸了一口气。  
——谁知道亚索上次抢他手机发的动态，会一语成谶。

平常总是收拾得整整洁洁、一尘不染的大床上堆满了杂物——基本上是衣服——大部分是亚索的衣服，也有几件是永恩的。反正兄弟俩的衣服大多数时候都可以换着穿。总之都是亚索最近——在他去参加TD的巡演以前——经常穿着的衣服。  
有轻微洁癖的永恩是不可能允许亚索把衣服这样丢得到处都是的。何况这是他的卧室，虽然亚索睡在这张床上的时候比睡他自己房间里还要多。所以，这些衣服并不是总丢三落四的弟弟扔在这里的，不论永恩有多想自欺欺人也不行。  
半小时前，他翻弟弟衣柜的时候，连手都在微微颤抖。不仅仅是因为信息素波动带来的强制的兴奋感，更是因为对自己的行为感到面红耳热。  
人首先是动物，然后才拥有社会性——这句话在omega身上体现得尤为淋漓尽致。臣服和求欢的欲望是刻写在本能里的，发情期一到，除了热切地被一个强大的alpha征服和贯穿的欲望以外根本不做他想。  
而永恩，他的存在在这样的法则里像是个玩笑。他是上天心血来潮的奇特造物。身材高挑、眉眼俊美、性子沉静，做起事来雷厉风行。可他偏偏违背了人们对于omega第二性征的所有美好期望——柔弱、顺从、乖巧天真——他甚至没有像样的信息素气味。  
原本是有的，但也只是淡淡的松香。不像大多数omega争奇斗艳、甜腻得发闷的味道，永恩的信息素气味是清淡而微苦的，介于某种药香调的淡香水和线香之间，使人如同置身林中，松涛阵阵，有山风微吟。  
甚至在他分化之前，有一次家里来了朋友借宿，让出了自己卧室的永恩去和亚索挤一张床睡觉。半夜，睡得迷迷糊糊的弟弟突然翻身抱住了永恩，埋头在哥哥分明还没有分化、也不可能有气味散发的后颈腺体处一阵猛吸。永恩从睡梦中惊醒，正要斥责弟弟的胡闹，却听见亚索在半梦半醒间的恳求，“哥，你身上的味道真好闻，让我抱一会儿，我想睡个好觉”。那时候年纪尚小的亚索总是喜欢和哥哥针锋相对，以至于这突如其来的近乎撒娇的恳求几乎没费什么力气就让永恩妥协。被弟弟抱了个满怀的感觉非常奇怪，以至于他花了好一会儿才找到一个让彼此都舒服的姿势。  
后来，在他被亚索彻底标记的那个晚上，永恩曾经揪着弟弟的扎起来的头发满面通红地问他，难道真的在自己分化之前就能闻到那按理来说还不存在的信息素的气味？亚索肯定地答应，他一边搂着兄长的腰在他身体里快意驰骋，一边喘着粗气认真地告诉他，“从我一出生，那股味道就包围着我”。  
就如同出生在浅滩的鱼也会洄游至深海，刚长齐了翅羽的鹰就会向往高天，他说自己对兄长气味的依恋与生俱来，是连感情还不曾明了之前就已拥有的生物本能。  
永恩很怀疑自己的分化是个意外，也不相信他那寡淡而清苦的信息素能起到它所应有的催情作用。可是亚索很快就用实际行动证明了它比世间任何助兴的药物和香氛还要有效，每一次发情期的性爱都是热烈而痛快的，总免不了大半夜势均力敌的攻守交关。甚至，并不是每一对AO恋人都会像他们这样，每一到发情期，永恩不自知地释出的一点信息素，就可以把他的弟弟勾得神魂颠倒，恨不得整天都粘在哥哥身上——虽然平常也差不多就是了。  
而亚索的信息素是烟草味的，强烈、具有侵略性而且离经叛道。他们的味道本该一点也不相合，可是交融之后却出人意料的自然。亚索说，他们都是没有实体的东西，然而都可以以风调和。永恩懒得和他争辩，但他的确喜欢弟弟的气味。烟草的味道世俗又不媚俗，能恰到好处地将他固定在苟且和诗歌之间。唯一的副作用是永恩平常可以完美压抑住抽烟的冲动，但发情期到来的前几天他总会不可避免地烟瘾发作，而且抽得很凶却无法平息。  
因此，两天前凌晨天快亮还在屏幕面前看稿子的永恩，在伸手去拿烟发现纸盒已经空了、甚至浑然不觉自己已经把书房搞得烟雾缭绕的时候，他终于后知后觉地意识到发生了什么。  
该死的omega发情期——他下意识地抬眼看了电脑右下角的日历，随即想起亚索还有好几天才会回来。  
永恩的手已经习惯性地拉开了以前放抑制剂的抽屉，直到他想起之前收到的医嘱。现在市场上的抑制药片并不完美，而他多年来的滥用显然对身体无益。一年多前的那次意外的抑制剂中毒差点造成严重的并发症，并且令永恩彻底失去了omega的标志性气味。他从昏迷中睁开眼睛的时候，鼻腔里只有消毒水的味道。单人病房的灯光冷冷清清的，而他的弟弟坐在病床边，脸埋在手肘里，像是自己做了错事一样。听见永恩醒来的动静，他猛地抬起头来，没心情打理的头发乱糟糟地在脑后支棱着。  
“哥……”  
永恩甚至从亚索的声音里听出了一点哽咽。他的嘴唇动了动，勉强扯出一个轻轻的笑容，试图用一句并不好笑的俏皮话安慰自己的弟弟。  
“你看，我们没有结婚，你也可以替我签字。”  
从那以后他就彻底戒掉了抑制剂。这并不是太难的事情——他有固定伴侣，而且对方碰巧对他的需求有求必应。实际上，在跟亚索滚上床之后，使用抑制剂更多的是出于一种习惯。也许有的omega对自己的生育能力感到自豪，但显然并不是所有人都喜欢每季一次被欲望彻底支配的感觉。  
在没有抑制剂安抚的情况下度过情潮比永恩想象的还要艰难。  
前一天晚上他睡得极不安稳，不停地做着断断续续的怪梦，梦中全都是某个刚结束了巡演还在外面参加庆祝活动的弟弟的脸。  
半夜醒来的时候，永恩感觉糟透了。像发烧似的浑身酸软、口干舌燥，全身都敏感得像是被点燃了一样。他满身汗湿地坐起来一阵干咳，嗓子实在疼得厉害，只好跌跌撞撞地爬起来去厨房倒水。勉强地撑着厨房台面灌下去大半杯凉水后，在回卧室的路上，永恩被一件东西吸引了注意力。  
等到回过神来，他发现自己大半个身体都趴在沙发上，脸埋在亚索扔在家里的那件Aape的外套里，正像个吸猫中毒重症患者一样抱着弟弟的衣服一阵猛吸。淡淡的烟草烤香像甘泉一样安抚了永恩无法言说的焦躁，他甚至做贼心虚地看了看四周，确定不会有人看见他在做什么蠢事之后，飞快地抓起那件外套，心满意足地趴回了床上。  
熟悉的气味极大地缓解了发情期造成的焦虑，然而却悄悄助长了另外一种欲望。等永恩再一次醒来的时候，阳光正从窗帘的缝隙里欢欣地透进来，他发现自己湿透了。两腿间的东西正兴奋地胀痛着，酸软空虚的后穴里一波波地涌出爱液。  
永恩意识到自己甚至没有力气再换一次床单，哪怕它已经被自己满身的汗水和后穴流出的淫液打湿得一塌糊涂。本来柔软舒适的布料在微湿之后，敏感至极的肌肤轻微蹭过，便带来一阵难以言喻的刺激。  
该死的亚索，你最好快点回来——永恩恨恨地揪紧了床单，用堆了一床的弟弟的衣服把自己埋得更严实了——随即他意识到，亚索根本没有可能知道家里发生了什么，也不可能猜到他正在经历什么样的窘境。  
你该给他打个电话，永恩——  
他从被折腾得皱巴巴的枕头里抬起头望着窗外出神，平素锐利而傲意四射的眼神泛着点潮气和湿意。  
——只是问问他在做什么，过得好不好。  
对，就是这样。  
永恩飞快地拨通了弟弟的电话，并且自欺欺人地又立马栽进了枕头里。亚索接通的时候，就听到永恩的声音闷声闷气地传来。  
“嗯……亚索……”  
“哥？”  
电话那头永恩的声音听起来有些不正常的沙哑，让亚索一下子提起了心绪，然而他身边的主办方和场馆负责人正在天花乱坠地表达着漫长的赞扬，亚索只好飞快地说了句“哥，等我一下，马上就好”，稍微拿开了电话打算赶紧敷衍完这两个烦人的家伙。  
然而永恩没有回答。手机被打开了免提扔在枕头边上，他完全没想到只是听到弟弟久违的声音就让自己的处境雪上加霜。  
只是一句普通的问候，和一点焦急的关心——还有可能只是自己的臆想，却足够让永恩的身体更加兴奋了起来。一阵高热袭上面颊，他满脸绯红地急促喘息着，阴茎不知廉耻地翘得更高了，顶端的小孔甚至开始滴滴答答地流出前液，湿滑的液体小口小口地洇湿床单。  
紧攥着床单的的手指用力到指节发白，亚索的声音好像从很遥远的地方传来。永恩只依稀地听见了几个断续的短语，“谢谢”、“下次”、和“不必了”。他被情热折磨得头昏脑涨，根本想不出亚索到底说了什么。但仅仅是听见这几个模糊的词汇就已经足够了。平常总是以玩世不恭的形象示人的弟弟严肃起来有种该死的魅力，永恩皱紧了眉头，把一声低声哼吟掩埋进备受蹂躏的枕头里，手指滑下去，难堪地握住了那正叫嚣着想要发泄的东西。  
“亚索……”  
他几近无意识地小声喊出了弟弟的名字。仅仅只是几次生疏的套弄已经让他难耐地弓起了身子，线条优美的腹部肌肉微微抽动着，激烈冲突的欲望被酝酿得更盛。永恩鬓边的长发汗湿地粘在皮肤上，被弟弟的衣服包裹着、听着弟弟的声音自渎带来的微弱耻辱感像电流一样袭击了永恩。  
“……亚索……”  
他又低声唤了一次，这次声音稍微大了一点，被电话那头的弟弟听见了。亚索本能地意识到永恩比任何时候都需要着他，“等下，”他用了礼貌但强硬的语气打断了那两人的喋喋不休，“抱歉，这电话很重要”。  
他拿近了手机：“——哥？”  
永恩发出了一声短促的闷哼，随即咬住了下唇。他刚刚交代在了自己手里，淫荡的浊液小股地喷涌出来，原本拢住性器的手微微颤抖着，受到牵扯的后穴也轻微抽动着，又涌出一些水来。但他只放任自己在暂时被满足的快感中沉迷了片刻，随即一把抓起了床头柜上的手机，摁掉免提放到耳边。  
“……是我。”  
永恩清了清嗓子，竭力不让自己声音听起来全是需求。  
哥哥的声音听上去有些低哑，这无端地令亚索感到一阵焦躁，他拿着手机在原地踱来踱去：“怎么了——哥你还好吗？”  
“没事，”永恩尽量让这通电话保持简短，他的身体还在因为高潮余韵而微微发抖，“收场——还顺利吗？”  
“嗯，都安排好了，没我什么事——”亚索回答了哥哥的问题，又把话扯回他更关心的话题上，“哥，是不是出什么事了，你听起来——”  
永恩打断了他，“没有，”他艰难地呼吸着又开始逐渐灼热起来的空气，感受到身体里的欲望在逐渐复苏，omega的情热根本不可能自己解决，“早点……回来，”嘴唇轻微地动了动，连说出简单的字句都开始变得艰难。  
亚索愣了愣，终于后知后觉地意识到某种可能，急切地问道：“哥，你是不是……”  
然而回答他的是一阵忙音，永恩飞快地挂掉了电话。  
他放下手机，窝在弟弟的衣服里，像要窒息一样拼命喘息着，难受得蜷缩成一团。

亚索推开家门的时候已经急得连行李都顾不上收拾了，把心爱的的笔电往茶几上一扔，大步流星地上楼直奔卧室。卧房的门虚掩着，心急的亚索刚摸到门把手，门就从里边被一把拉开，然后他的哥哥一头扎进了他的怀里。  
亚索愣住了。  
空气中似乎弥漫着某种清甜气息。哪怕实际上已经并不存在，但他的记忆仍然清晰。好不容易亚索才找回自己的声音：“没事了，没事了……哥哥……我回来了。”  
他几乎从未见过永恩完全将意志交予情欲主导的模样。哪怕在激烈热忱的性爱中，永恩也总有办法保持一线理智——在亚索意乱情迷地一遍遍说爱他的时候，会用一抹了然的笑容回应；又或者在攀上绝顶的涟漪中，仍能轻易挑起弟弟更深层的冲动，把两人送上更加畅快的极乐。  
很少有AO恋人能做到这点，可他们彼此都乐意把身体和灵魂的一半交给对方掌管。眼前永恩展现出的从未有过的模样令亚索顿时感到热意上涌，呼吸愈加粗重。而他的哥哥还在不讲道理地试图扯开亚索的外套，滚烫的面颊贴在弟弟胸膛上，急迫地轻轻磨蹭着。  
“哥，”他压抑着声音里的悸动，尝试跟眼前这个神志不清的哥哥讲道理，“我在这里。听话，去床上……”  
亚索也被撩拨得快要失控，只剩下最后一丝顾虑，虽然心底的冲动在叫嚣着，把哥哥顶在墙上直接操到他舒服得哭昏过去，但他仍然想到永恩现在更需要被温柔地满足。  
亚索几乎是抱着把全身重量都交给他了的哥哥，跌跌撞撞地跟他纠缠着倒在床上。永恩已经心急地开始对付弟弟的裤子，扯开拉链把裤子扒下去一点就请出了那灼热滚烫的东西，五指收拢急切地套弄了几下。那股魂牵梦萦的烟草醇香无孔不入地浸入身体里，令永恩满足地轻哼出声。这小小的一声和永恩急迫的动作彻底点燃了亚索，他低头狠狠含住了兄长渴求地微张着的双唇，唇舌长驱直入，直白地诉说着自己同样的思念。  
“……唔……”  
永恩抓着弟弟肩膀的手指突然收紧了，一声急促的呻吟还没出口就被亚索凶狠地吞了下去。等缠绵追逐的唇舌好不容易分开之后，亚索才意识到发生了什么——永恩仰起的脸上闪着点泪光，他在完全没有被触碰性器的情况下，只是因为亲吻就射在了弟弟的身上。  
粘腻的白浊缓慢地滴落，永恩好像终于找回了一点神智，把脸靠在弟弟肩颈间艰难地喘息着。  
“你怎么……这么久才回来？”  
哥哥话中那一点点责备的意味奇妙地让亚索感到一阵高兴，他低下头去亲了亲永恩的耳垂，还用牙齿咬住哥哥的耳环轻轻拉扯，如愿听到了永恩倏然拔高的声音。这让亚索起了坏心，而且这点小心思在意识到床上堆满了自己的衣服时，雀跃地变得更加旺盛。  
“哥哥怪我回来得晚，是不是想我了啊？”  
他一边亲吻着永恩挺立的乳尖，一边像撒娇似地问道。  
“说什么……演出结束了，就该回来。”  
“哦。”  
对这个答案不满地咕哝了一声，亚索把哥哥从身上扒下来放倒在床上，接着俯下身去，用慢条斯理得明显是在抱怨的动作探向兄长身下的穴口。  
在目光的注视下，那张小嘴一张一合地吞咽着空气，明明什么都还没有吃到嘴里，却馋得要命一样。不在发情期的时候永恩的身体有时干涩紧致得厉害，像是随了主人刻板禁欲的性子。但这时被欲望折磨了好几天的敏感身子早就湿透了，淫液一波一波地从双腿间羞耻的地方涌出来，连被单都打湿了一片——永恩亲自挑的顶级亚麻床品，洗起来可费事了——但那显然不是现在应该考虑的问题。  
“亚索……你快点……嗯……”  
永恩闭着眼揪紧了身下的床单，秀致的眉眼微微皱起。难受，想要——实在是忍不住了。多年压抑之后的发情期本来就来势凶猛，偏偏还赶上亚索在外面巡演，在汹涌剧烈的渴求中煎熬了两天，平时的内敛冷静全耗光了，只想被填满、想被狠狠顶撞、想被他的混账弟弟操干得浑身发抖地哭喘尖叫。可是他的弟弟——这个家伙——明明也兴奋地无以复加，却只拿手指在哥哥穴口浅浅地抽插，都不探进去，分明眼中全是欲望，却做出一副委委屈屈的样子，“哥，你都不说想我”，好不容易整根手指推了进去，汁水淋漓的小穴立刻剧烈地抽紧，期翼地紧紧咬住。但发情期的omega那里怎么会是手指可以满足的，永恩几近崩溃地低吼了一声，尾音像是窒息一样。  
“别说……废话了，快点……进来……”  
他意乱情迷地抓着弟弟的阴茎就想往里放，结果被亚索一把握住了手腕，“哥，哥——你真的都不想我啊？”  
永恩迷迷糊糊地感觉到弟弟昂扬的欲望已经抵在了那个湿湿滑滑的入口，可他就是不肯给自己一个痛快。他好恨、好恨omega每个月都要经历的混账发情期，然而唯一的安慰是自己这副放荡不堪的样子也只有亚索见过——他那样爱着的弟弟，在他面前又有什么不可以呢？  
放下了最后的心理防线，永恩一把抓住了弟弟的手臂，咬牙切齿，“我……啊……我是想你了，小混蛋……”  
话音未落，亚索一挺腰捣了进去，永恩的身体立马绷紧了，随即又虚软下来，温柔又热切地迎合着，亚索喘着粗气，俯身在哥哥耳边不依不饶：“有多想？”  
被撑得满满胀胀的满足和安心泛上来，永恩因情欲和快感而泛着媚红的眼角几乎泛起水光。所有的顾忌和忧虑都抛到九霄云外，只有空气里充满了馥郁而醇厚的香烟气味那样清晰。  
“很……很想……啊……”  
没有哪个alpha能受得住恋人这样的依恋和倾诉，亚索也不例外。欲望一下子摧枯拉朽地捅进深处，永恩修长的双腿被折过去架在肩上，承受交合的地方吃不住这样的深度，剧烈地收缩绞紧其中的物事。这一记深顶直接把早已临界许久的永恩送上高潮，omega最脆弱敏感的生殖腔口被操得颤巍巍地张开了，生理性的泪水在过载的快感中不受控制地滑落，而永恩还在哭喘间断断续续地无意识重复：“亚索，我……好想你，好……好想你……亚索……”  
灼烫的欲望强硬地顶进了柔软的腔口，永恩的呻吟变成了破碎的哽咽。  
“哥哥，永恩……哥哥，我也想你，每一天，每个夜晚——”  
伴随着每个字的都是一次震颤灵魂的顶撞，像溺水一样被熟悉的信息素包裹着，永恩在这绝顶的快感中彻底放弃了身为兄长的矜持和对自己omega性别的厌恶，急促地小声抽着气，任眼泪不停地掉下来：“我不行了，亚索，射……射进来——快点……”  
亚索的动作停了一瞬，紧接着，随着一声像是野兽咆哮般的低吼，下身抽动的动作更激烈了。  
“哥哥，哥哥。”  
他好像只需要这样一声声地唤着永恩。他太明白永恩的骄傲了，他的兄长活得再艰难也不曾向自己与生俱来的生物本能低头，但这时却心甘情愿在他面前展示自己最直白无措的一面。亚索身下的动作不停，却竭力温柔地俯下身啄吻着兄长的面颊，把那流个不停的眼泪全都替他吞下。  
“……啊……太……呃啊……太深了，亚索……轻点……”  
激烈的快感越积越多，被顶到生殖腔深处的疼痛和畅快让永恩难耐地挺起腰身，劲瘦的腰肢颤动着迎合弟弟的动作。然而这个姿势下被进入到前所未有的深度让永恩承受不住地呻吟出声，身体完全被操开了，每一寸敏感的地方都被灼烫的巨物凶猛地碾压，终于在连绵不断的高潮中意识涣散地低声开始向弟弟求饶。  
然而兄长这幅难得的迁就模样只会给情事火上浇油，永恩清楚地感觉到那深深地顶合在身体内的巨物正在激昂地搏动着，那是alpha射精的前兆。正艰难地挂在弟弟肩膀上勉力固定住自己的永恩轻微地拧动着腰身，试图换一个不那么累人的姿势，然而为时已晚，亚索低吼着整根撞进来，像要把底下的囊袋也塞进他身体里一样，永恩的惊喘被哽在了喉咙里，然后那属于alpha的性器在他体内开始涨大成结。  
“亚索……哈啊……”  
永恩颤抖的声音小声呼唤着正在热情地跟他紧密结合的弟弟，他已经顾不上亚索是否会听出自己话语中的哭腔，那又膨胀了一圈的东西强硬地撑开体内柔韧软嫩的小口，象征着伴侣对彼此的彻底占有。  
“哥哥……永恩……”  
亚索同样粗重地喘息着，甚至在完全成结之前握着兄长的腰使他翻过身去，逼出了永恩一声几近失控的低吟。  
Alpha的本能引诱着亚索，而对哥哥与生俱来的亲近向他指明了方向。弟弟的亲吻落在后颈上的时候永恩绷紧了身体，不知是今天第几次被操上高潮，不堪重负的性器颤动着，喷出些稀薄的浊液。  
成结带来的剧烈疼痛和快感迫使后穴一阵阵地抽紧，已经有痉挛迹象的软肉示弱地吮咬着其中那根又热又硬的欲望，像是承受不住的恳求一样。被哥哥的身体吸得头皮发麻，亚索强横地掐着兄长的窄腰，把炽热的液体一股脑射进他的身体深处。永恩失神地扬起头，在已经承受了过多快感的软肉被滚烫热流击中的时候，彻底靡软的生殖腔深处涌出来一波爱液，赞誉似地浇在体内那根仍然胀大着、像是在等待夸奖一样的性器上。  
这份思念终于圆满。

“哥，你好棒，”在猛烈的高潮后亚索满足地叹了口气，伸手圈住永恩跟他一起躺倒在床上，把哥哥仍然在微微发颤的身体搂进怀中，任温热的呼吸打在对方颈上，“我好爱你。”  
永恩慵懒由他抱着平复了好一会儿呼吸，才轻笑了一声，拿沙哑的声音训斥他道：“少说这些……油嘴滑舌。”  
亚索被这句玩笑意味的斥责惹出几声低笑，他脸埋在永恩颈后，嘴唇酥麻的颤动就顺着相贴的肌肤传过去。  
“别笑……痒。”  
永恩含糊不清地抱怨了一声，体力被这几天硬熬发情期加上方才酣畅淋漓的性爱消耗得所剩无几，等快感平息下来后，永恩几乎倦得睁不开眼睛。亚索觉出了兄长的困倦，恋恋不舍地又亲了亲他的脖颈，然后体贴地打算退出去替他清理。  
然而哥哥的手往后一挥，搭在了弟弟腰上。  
永恩已经快要睡着了，他在半梦半醒间对弟弟说道：“放在里面……就这样睡。”  
亚索又笑起来了——兄长半真半假的抱怨再也禁锢不住从心底浮现的笑意。  
他日夜思念的兄长只需要一句话、一双眼神、一个小动作，就能给他带来无法想象的惊讶和喜悦，而这些寻常生活中甜蜜的惊喜，就使得偶尔的思念变得更加甜美甘醇。


End file.
